fin
by septra venus
Summary: Le dernier chapitre du dernier livre...


J' aime pas cette fic, mais je suis malade et j' ai rien d' autre à faire alors. Bon ben c'est le dernier chapitre du 7 voilà.  
  
************************  
  
Fin .  
  
  
  
Les arbres du parc chancelaient au rythme du vent, observant la nuit, la dernière nuit qu' ils pourraient passer. Le manoir, sinistre, se dressait de toute sa hauteur à l' autre bout du sentier, montrant à tous sa puissance, et celle de la personne qui habitait dedans. Harry repris son souffle. Cela faisait presque six heures qu' il marchait, réfléchissant à la manière dont il se vengerait . Comment avait-il pu, lui , son meilleur ami, le trahir à un tel point. Il l' avait vendue, vendue à la seule personne qui était capable de la vaincre. Harry reprit sa route. Une légère brise lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et il retira les quelques mèches folles qui lui barraient les yeux. Lorsqu' il vu à nouveau ce qui se trouvait devant lui, le jeune homme se figea sur place. Une lumière s' était allumée dans le manoir. Et des ombres s' y mouvaient . D' autres lueurs apparurent derrière les immenses vitres du château, projetant une vive panique dans le c?ur d' Harry . Il ne fallait surtout pas qu' il soit repéré. Tout échouerait et les deux choses auxquelles il tenait le plus disparaîtraient. L' adolescent se cacha derrière un arbre, et essaya de voir ce qui provoquait tant d' animation à une heure si tardive. Il tordit la tête afin de n' être pas vu , et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un poussa l' énorme porte en bois , couverte de serpent en bronze et en or. Lorsque la personne sortit du manoir, Harry devint livide. Il était là, celui qui avait tant causé de peines, celui qui avait tant tué, massacrant pour le plaisir. Il fallait qu'il paie. Ils devaient tous payer. Le jeune homme allait sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'une main le retint.  
  
-Attends, c' est pas le moment, dit une voix rauque et fatiguée.  
  
Harry se retourna, feignant une crise cardiaque.  
  
-Ca va pas ou quoi ?????? Ecoute Severus, je dois le faire, alors laisse moi y aller . Hermione et ma mère sont là - bas . Je ne peux pas les laisser.  
  
-Harry , je comprends que tu sois énervé , mais si tu y vas maintenant, tu ne reviendras pas. Je veux bien t' aider, si tu m' écoutes. Et en plus, ta mère est parmi eux, elle pourrait te trahir.  
  
-J' ai l' habitude des trahisons. dit le jeune homme, regardant dans le vide. Mais tu as un plan ?  
  
Severus observa Harry et ouvrit la bouche pour lui exposer son plan, mais il n' eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. En effet, un homme , grand, effroyablement mince et au regard rouge de sang , se tenait derrière lui, pointant une baguette avec un sourire malin accroché à des lèvres quasi-inexistantes.  
  
-Alors Severus, tu viens me rendre une petite visite ? Il ne fallait pas. Ho, mais je vois que tu n' es pas seul. Harry , tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir de te voir. C' est bizarre, je te haie, mais pourtant, je t' ai vu une dizaine de fois seulement. Enfin, mes ennemis ne me voient qu' une seule fois d' habitude..  
  
Harry et Severus virèrent au rouge , impuissants face à la baguette pointée sous leur nez. L' adolescent eut alors une idée.  
  
-Mais, Voldemort, je ne suis pas un simple ennemi.Si tu veux, nous pourrions régler ça tout de suite. Voir si tu peux vraiment me battre. Ou si c' est juste un rêve pour toi.  
  
Harry fixa le seigneur des ténèbres dans les yeux. Celui-ci frémit. Harry avait atteint un pouvoir énorme avec la Fragéadole, celle baguette qu' il avait reçue par les membres de l' ordre du phénix. Il n' avait que 17 ans, mais pourtant, on pouvait lire la peur dans le regard de Voldemort. Celui- ci cligna des yeux, puis, il approuva d' un signe de tête la proposition du jeune sorcier. Les deux combattants s' avancèrent sur la pelouse noire du parc, et ils se placèrent à 10 pas l' un de l' autre. Voldemort sourit, sa bouche bancale découvrant ses dents acérées comme celles d' un serpent.  
  
-A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi certain de gagner. Mais bon, soit, tu auras décidé de ton sort funeste.  
  
Harry frémit. Il pouvait le vaincre, mais un mauvais pressentiment l' envahit. Quelque chose allait mal tourner. Les deux sorciers se saluèrent brièvement, se fixant d' un regard haineux. Ils levèrent ensuite leurs baguettes et commencèrent le combat.  
  
-Impero ! hurla Harry .  
  
-Doloris ! cria Voldemort.  
  
Les deux sorts s' entrechoquèrent, créant une énorme explosion. Mais Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Pendant que Voldemort essayait d' apercevoir son adversaire à travers la fumée, le jeune sorcier lança un autre sort, un sort qu' il avait lui-même fabriqué.  
  
- Nonvisus ! murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui même.  
  
Soudain, un vent glacé souffla de toute ses forces, balayant la fumée de l' explosion . Mais, lorsque Voldemort regarda l' endroit où se trouvait Harry , il ne vit rien . Juste un liquide rouge et or par terre.  
  
- Très bien, tu veux la jouer à l' invisible, dit celui-ci avec une touche d' énervement dans la voix, il n' y a pas de problème, mais alors, moi aussi je peux apporter ma touche de tricherie dans le jeux.  
  
  
  
Il fit un geste négligeant de la main, et les portes du manoirs s' ouvrirent, laissant sortir Hermione, flottant dans les airs en se débattant en vain.  
  
Harry , qui s' était glissé aux côtés du château, se métamorphosa en serpent, toujours invisible. Il se glissa ensuite tout près de Voldemort, qui scrutait l' obscurité de ses yeux perçants. Il fit venir Hermione près de lui, et cria.  
  
- Si tu ne redeviens pas visible, je me ferai un plaisir d' envoyer ta chère petite amie dans un autre monde !  
  
Harry hésita, s' il redevenait visible, son plan ne fonctionnerait pas , mais il ne pouvait plus l' exécuter maintenant qu' Hermione était là.  
  
Voldemort la plaça dans l' herbe, à 5 mètres de lui, et pointa sa baguette. Aussitôt, Harry réapparut, s' interposant, et levant sa baguette en direction de Voldemort.  
  
- Voilà Tom, je suis de retour, mais fais moi plaisir, ne mêles pas d' autres personnes à se duel, et laisse- là partir.  
  
Harry remarqua alors que Voldemort bougeait ses lèvres, en le fixant intensément. Harry se sentit alors bizarre, sa tête s' engourdit, et son corps devint très lourd. Il avait envie de vomir, et ses jambes allaient fléchir sous son poids. Il tomba à genoux, et sa cicatrice commença à brûler. Mais, ce n' était pas comme d' habitude, là elle brûlait vraiment. Des flammes s' échappaient en faisant hurler de douleur le propriétaire de la cicatrice légendaire. Harry hurlait, le feu grimpant dans toute son âme, lui rappelant toute sa vie. Ses débuts sinistres avec les Durlsey, Poudlard, Dumbledore, Hermione, son père , sa mère, Hagrid, tous les professeurs qu' il avait rencontrés, l' année où il avait changé d' école, Cédric Diggory, la mort du directeur, cette mort qui avait appris à Harry toute la vérité sur sa vie.  
  
Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues noircies, Voldemort hurlait de rire. Les flammes remontaient loin dans ses souvenirs, et le faisaient souffrir. Elle lui rappelaient tous les mauvais souvenir. Elle étaient comme un concentré des détraqueurs les plus puissants. Il n' arrivait plus à bouger, le feu se répandait en lui, brûlant toujours un petit peu plus de lui- même, le consument jusqu' à ce qu' il meure.  
  
Et puis soudain, il ne sentit plus rien, il ne vit plus rien, il n' entendit plus rien, il ne pensa plus rien , il s' étala juste par terre , une main sur sa cicatrice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon, soyez pas trop sévères, je suis hyper fatiguée ! Mais laissez moi des reviews !!!! s.v.p. !!!  
  
Bisous, Septra Venus 


End file.
